


To Step Out of Your Cradle

by VivaRocksteady



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Bill is a bit of a jerk, Debbie likes hearing about Holden getting it from Bill, Enemas mentioned, First Time, Holden is a clueless virgin, M/M, Pegging mentioned, Rimming, Swimming Pools, waxing lyrical about Holden's bubble butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaRocksteady/pseuds/VivaRocksteady
Summary: What happens on the road stays on the road.Holden and his girlfriend have a different philosophy. How very progressive.Or, Holden tries to seduce Bill and gets more than he bargained for.





	To Step Out of Your Cradle

**Author's Note:**

> In the struggle between wanting to see these two fuck and knowing that Bill wouldn't cheat on his wife, the former won out. So I went kind of deep on Bill being a bit of a jerk here, because in for a penny, in for a pound, I guess.

No matter how tightly they tried to schedule their road trips, inevitably something would come up— a case to consult on, a subject suddenly agreeing to or cancelling an interview— and it would shake out that they’d be stuck far from home with a day off.

When it was someplace warm, like Arizona, Bill welcomed the break. The kid would go a little batty without work to do, however, and Bill had yet to be able to talk him into going golfing with him.

It was always a half-assed attempt, anyway. He didn’t _really_ want the immaculate serenity of an early morning golf course ruined by Holden prattling on about whatever grotesque thought came into his head.

Leaving the kid alone had its risks, too, but he’d had a little to drink with the local cops the night before, and was usually quietly exhausted after that.

“Bill?” Holden asked sleepily just as the older man was reaching for the door.

“I’m going to hit the links,” said Bill. “Sorry I woke you.”

Holden squinted at the clock. “It’s six in the morning. You don’t even get up that early for school.”

Bill shrugged. “Want to come with me?” 

Holden was under the covers again. Even now he was prim and uptight with his full-length sleep pants, barely disturbing the sheets from their tucked-in corners. “No, Bill,” he sighed dramatically, as if Bill had asked out of anything but basic politeness.

“Suit yourself. You should get some exercise, though. We’ve been stuck in a car all week.”

“I’ll go for a swim later. Wait.” The boy sat up again, eyes still closed. “Can you bring in the course materials? I want to do some work.”

Bill scoffed. _Figures_. He had to make two trips down to the car to bring up their slides and handouts. Holden was already asleep again when Bill dumped it all in a corner.

Bill shook his head, and left for eight glorious Holden-free hours.

—

Bill met some good guys at the golf club and had a long lunch with them. It was mid-afternoon and hotter than the bowels of hell when he got back to the motel, eager for a nap.

As expected, the course materials had been methodically re-packed by the desk. Holden was nowhere to be seen. On top of the desk was a neatly written note.

_Gone for a swim. Join me?_

Bill crumpled the note into a tiny ball and threw it in the trash. He was probably overreacting, but Holden could hardly be called flirtatious, and that innocuous little _Join me?_ may as well have been cartoon hearts coming from him. 

Bill sighed. His first thought was to turn on the TV and flop on the bed, but he looked out the window at the pool nonetheless. 

Holden was alone, resting his arms and chest on a blue kickboard, leisurely kicking himself down the pool.

He was wearing extremely red swim trunks. They were high-waisted, showing off the slight cinch in Holden’s waist. Bill couldn’t tell entirely from here, but it seemed like they exposed the underside of Holden’s ass cheeks. He was certainly getting an eyeful of thigh, the way Holden was lazily kicking at the surface of the water.

For some reason, Bill was reminded of peaches. His cock twitched.

He scowled. _That little twerp,_ he thought.

Bill had an old pair of tatty board shorts from about a decade ago. They lived in his suitcase, and he hadn’t used them in years. He went down to the pool in his flip-flops and sunglasses, carrying two cans of beer and his cigarettes.

Holden didn’t seem to notice him at first, which was fine with Bill. He lit a cigarette and enjoyed the show for a while.

Holden looked up when Bill cracked open a beer. “Hey, Bill. How was golf?”

“Good,” mumbled Bill. He took a long sip from his beer as he watched the boy kick back and forth across the pool.

Holden kept sneaking glances at him. Bill didn’t hide the fact that he was outright staring at the kid, though he knew his mirrored shades made it harder to tell. Holden wanted him to be watching, but he didn’t want to ask. He had a problem with asking for things he wanted. 

Holden paused at the far end of the pool. After another not-really-surreptitious glance at Bill, he stretched the kickboard far out in front of him, arms long and lean, and kicked very hard across the pool.

The new posture stretched his back out, and pushed his ass higher out of the water. He had plausible deniability, but Bill knew exactly what he was trying to do, just the same as when Holden shyly caught his eye at a diner and spent a little too long licking grease off his lips.

The little red trunks were riding high up in his crack now, exposing pale round ass cheeks to God and everyone. 

“You should do some upper body work,” Bill said, because he wasn’t about to let the little dipshit know that he liked what he saw.

“I already did a bunch of crawls,” said Holden. “I wanted to work my legs more.”

 _So that’s how you maintain that bubble butt,_ Bill absolutely did not think.

After a few laps at that renewed pace, Holden abandoned the kickboard and paddled up to the side closest to Bill, panting. “Why don’t you join me?” he asked. “It’s so hot out. The water’s nice.”

Bill smirked. Holden had, as usual, lost his own game. “Nah.”

Holden stared up at him, looking like he was trying not to pout. “Come on,” he eventually settled on saying.

Bill stretched. It _was_ awfully hot out, too hot for a hot tub, which is what Bill really wanted after a day of golf. But the motel didn’t have one, anyway. “I’m good here,” he said.

“There’s no one around,” Holden said. “There’s hardly anyone staying here. Come on, Bill. Don’t be a spoilsport.”

 _Spoilsport??_ Bill thought, but he’d teased the kid enough. He climbed down into the pool and treaded water in the deep end. It was admittedly nice and cool.

“Well, Holden,” he said, “you got me in the pool with you. Now what?”

Holden had that awkward, puzzled look on his face. He glanced up at the windows of the motel. He swam a little closer to Bill, and then stopped and stared into the water. He obviously hadn’t thought this far ahead.

Bill floated to the side of the pool and rested against the wall. Holden eventually joined him, and Bill moved over so their sides were just barely touching. It was a little close, perhaps, but not immediately inappropriate. 

He pitched his voice very low. “Where on earth did you find those little red panties, Holden?”

“They’re not _panties_ ,” Holden hissed, looking absolutely scandalized.

“They’re very little.”

“They’re regular swim trunks.” Holden shifted in the water, picking at his shorts. 

“I don’t think that shade of red is appropriate for you,” said Bill.

“I’m not going to wear it to _work_.” 

“Your ass cheeks are out for everyone to see. It’s obscene.”

“Bill,” whined Holden. He didn’t really blush, he’d just get sort of red all over when he was really worked up. When he was embarrassed, like now, he’d get this confused, slack-jawed stare. 

Bill snorted.

“Debbie bought them for me,” Holden said quietly. 

“So that’s the latest fashion, is it?”

“I don’t know,” Holden mumbled. 

“And Debbie’s okay with you flouncing around looking like that?”

Holden was silent.

Oh. Bill floated around to tread water in front of Holden, knowing exactly how stern he’d look with a frown and those sunglasses.

They never talked about what they did. Bill knew that Holden had never been with another man— obviously— but that was it. It had started with Holden’s tentative hand on Bill’s thigh, and slowly escalated to a few amateur, exploratory blowjobs on Holden’s part, and some reciprocal, expert hand jobs on Bill’s. 

Sometimes they flirted, alone in a car or a motel, enough that Bill knew how Holden liked him to be. But never anywhere so public. 

They’d never addressed the fact that they both had partners. Bill assumed they never would, that what happened on the road stayed on the road.

Evidently Holden had a different philosophy, and his girlfriend was okay with all this. Possibly even approving. _How fucking progressive,_ he thought.

“Holden,” he said. “What would Debbie think about you showing off to a bunch of strange men like that?”

“There’s no one else here, Bill,” Holden said, staring down into the water.

“She doesn’t know that,” said Bill. He floated closer, until they were almost touching. “She knew I’d be here.”

“Yes,” Holden admitted. His eyes were very big and his breathing was shallow.

Bill gently bumped his erection up against Holden’s. “What would she think about this?”

Holden gulped. “She would be turned on.”

“Get your ass out of the pool.”

Holden scrambled out, clumsily pulling himself up the ladder, water beading into droplets on his musculature. He was hard, and those little red panties left nothing to the imagination.

“Try to be a _little_ discreet,” Bill muttered as he got out of the pool. 

Holden hastily grabbed a pool towel he’d apparently brought down, and awkwardly held it in front of himself. Then he wrapped it around his hips, which was a shame, because Bill couldn’t watch those outrageous ass cheeks peek out from under those trunks.

When they got in the room, Bill snatched the towel away and slammed Holden face-first against the wall. He squeezed a handful of Holden’s ass.

“So this was on purpose,” he said. “Debbie liked the idea of you wearing these little panties and getting felt up by some old man.”

“You’re not some old man,” Holden panted.

“Oh, so they’re for me specifically,” said Bill. He tossed off his sunglasses. “Your girlfriend gets turned on by the thought of _me_ manhandling you.” He pulled the trunks up to wedge tight between Holden’s ample cheeks.

“Yes,” the kid gasped.

Bill pulled him back against his chest and shoved a hand down the front of Holden’s swim trunks. “You seem pretty turned on by it, too.”

“Bill,” Holden whined. “I— you— klismaphilia.”

Bill stopped his rough strokes. “What?” 

“It’s on the list of deviant terminology,” said Holden.

“So fucking what?” _God, please don’t start talking about murderers right now_.

“It means…” Holden extricated Bill’s fist from his shorts and turned around. Bill’s hands came to rest naturally on the boy’s waist, his fingers tugging into the waistband of those tight, wet little trunks. “It means getting turned on by… by enemas. I was curious, so I got a few. I’ve had one in my suitcase for—”

“You want me to give you an enema?” 

“No! I already…” Holden’s eyes were as wide as Bill had ever seen them. “I did it before I went swimming. So I’m all clean… down there… if you wanted to try something new.”

Bill stared at Holden for a long time.

Holden stared back, and then looked intently at Bill’s mouth. He took advantage of Bill’s astonishment to kiss Bill, which they had never done before.

So Bill found himself with a mouthful of Holden’s useless tongue— he’d apparently have to be taught to kiss just as he’d been taught how to fellate— and two handfuls of Holden’s considerable assets. 

He took over the kiss, aggressively smothering Holden, and rubbed their hard-ons together until the kid started to moan piteously. 

“Tell you what,” Bill said after he broke the kiss. “I’ll give you something to tell Debbie about. If it gets you laid, you can owe me a blowjob.”

“Okay,” Holden said weakly. Bill smirked. As if the kid needed an excuse to blow Bill.

Bill shoved Holden onto the bed and peeled those obscene little trunks off with one hand. 

There was a tall mirror by the dresser, and Bill maneuvered Holden onto his hands and knees facing it. Then he pulled Holden’s thighs apart roughly.

“Wait,” said Holden, but Bill licked a hard stripe up his ass crack, and Holden made a very loud, very undignified squeaking sound. 

“What’s wrong?” Bill asked, squeezing those ass cheeks roughly.

“N-nothing,” stammered Holden.

Bill grinned, and leaned over Holden to grab a pillow for the kid. “Here. Get comfortable. I’m going to be a while.”

He nipped at Holden’s neck and ran his hands up Holden’s sides. Then he started a very slow journey of wet kisses down Holden’s spine, caressing his chest and playing with his nipples as he went.

Holden started to wiggle and whine a bit when Bill got down to the small of his back. Bill fondled his hips and ass, tongue lapping at the top of the boy’s crack.

“Bill— you’re not going to— are you going to—” Holden writhed in Bill’s grip, and his voice got increasingly tight as he realized Bill was, indeed, _going to_.

Bill pulled Holden’s round, tempting cheeks apart, and went to town. He lapped at the tight little hole, darting his fat tongue in and out. Holden made a loud, vulnerable sound that Bill had never heard from him before.

Bill had a good view with the mirror. Holden looked completely bewildered, hugging the pillow with his elbows on the bed, ass high in the air.

“What’s the matter?” Bill teased. “You never do this for your girlfriend?”

“I mean... not this specifi— caaaaah Billll!” Holden buried his face in the pillow as Bill buried his face in his ass.

He couldn’t reach very far in, of course, but Bill was a big guy with a thick tongue, and Holden’s asshole was very tight and new. And just as clean as advertised. Bill enjoyed the novelty of it, the way Holden squirmed in embarrassment and arousal on the end of his tongue.

Holden was shouting wordlessly into his pillow. He tried to hump against the mattress, but Bill pulled his hips back up with a sharp slap on one shapely cheek.

“Stay still,” he said. He slowed down the pace of his licks, and watched Holden in the mirror, sobbing into the pillow with his ass raised and his thighs spread wide, a feast for Bill to devour. 

Bill could have made this last longer, but he was eager to get to the main attraction. He reached around and started pulling at Holden’s cock. 

The poor kid had been hard for a while, after all, and had been trapped in those teeny red panties. The little pervert had probably been hard since before Bill even returned to the motel, just from imagining the scene he was setting for the older man to discover.

Bill— well, he couldn’t really call what he was doing kissing, but he nipped and sucked a line of little non-kisses down Holden’s taint, eliciting a very unmanly squeal, and gave the backside of Holden’s balls a polite suck.

“Fuuuck!” Holden moaned. “Bill! I’m gonna—”

“Alright,” said Bill. He pulled back, nudging Holden’s thighs even wider apart, while still jerking the kid off with his other hand.

Holden babbled some nonsense as he got close, tensing. His tight, clean, wet little hole spasmed under Bill’s scrutiny as he came. Bill kept pumping roughly through Holden’s orgasm, watching that little hole intently. Tight, clean, wet. Almost ready. 

Holden whined a humiliated-sounding whine. Bill gave his ass a few more gropes, then gently helped the kid lower his hips and stretch out.

Holden moaned a little, maybe about lying down in the wet spot, but Bill petted him gently all over and kissed his shoulders until his breathing calmed down.

Bill then went and rummaged around in Holden’s suitcase. He didn’t want to let Holden fall asleep, and he wanted to get to the next act while the kid was still relaxed. He found the enema kit, and the small tube of lubricant it came with. Bill peeled off his still-damp board shorts and tossed them aside.

“Bill?” Holden blearily rolled onto his back.

“I’m here, kid,” Bill settled down next to Holden and petted him gently.

“That was… what the hell was that?”

“That was something new,” said Bill.

“That wasn’t what I meant.” Holden almost looked sulky, but he was too wrung out for it.

“You should know by now, Holden…” Bill said, before he kissed each of Holden’s nipples. He lazily poked a finger in and out of Holden’s belly button. Holden wriggled underneath him. “…to ask for what you want.”

“You know what I want,” Holden whined.

“Oh?” Bill leaned back on his heels, stroking his cock lazily.

Holden’s eyes went wide. Bill knew he was large, but he honestly didn’t think it warranted Holden’s pearl-clutching shock every time he whipped it out. Holden stared, and licked his lips, the little slut.

“What do you want, Holden?”

Holden fidgeted. “I would like very much if you would fuck me, please, Bill.”

“Jesus Christ,” Bill muttered, and he did not know if it was from irritation or arousal. “Roll on your side. Face the mirror.”

Holden got that slack-jawed non-blush, and shakily did as he was told.

Bill took the time to give Holden a few more pets and kisses until the kid sighed. Bill smeared some lube on his fingers, and then lifted Holden’s leg, kissing the back of his thigh.

“Hnngh!” Holden cried, looking deeply embarrassed.

“Shh,” Bill shushed. He petted Holden’s exposed hole very gently. “How many times have you been fucked, boy?” He asked, knowing full well the answer.

“How— never!” Holden sputtered.

“Not even by your girlfriend with a toy?”

“…What?”

Bill gave Holden a wry look in the mirror, one thick finger lazily caressing his clenching, eager little hole. “Does Debbie ever wear a dildo on a harness and fuck you with it?”

Finally, Holden started to turn red, the flush spreading across his face and shoulders. “No! Wh— people do that?”

Bill couldn’t help but smirk. Holden looked thoroughly perplexed. “So you’re a virgin,” he said smugly as he applied more lube onto Holden’s tight little asshole. He smeared a generous helping on his cock, still holding the kid’s thigh up with one hand. 

Holden wiggled. “Well…” 

“Hmm?” Bill gently pressed a finger against the little hole.

“She used a finger once…”

“Did she!” Bill feigned shock.

Holden looked conflicted between his humiliation and his arousal. “I had told her about the klismaphilia, and she laughed about it. Then another night she said she wanted to finger me. I thought it was unhygienic. She said…” he chewed at his lip. “She said, _that’s what the enema’s for, dumbass._ ”

Bill snorted.

“So I got the enemas and we… tried it,” Holden choked out.

“And?”

“…It was different. Good.” Holden’s voice was small. He was hard again. He writhed against Bill.

“How many fingers did she use?”

“Just one— fuck!!”

Bill guessed that his _just one_ was a bit bigger than Debbie’s _just one_. He wiggled his finger experimentally until he found Holden’s prostate, and the kid made another undignified sound, flinging an arm over his face.

Bill gently pushed a second finger in, while Holden whined and thrashed. He scissored a little to stretch the kid out.

“You should buy her a harness,” he said. “I think she’d get a kick out of that.”

Holden moaned as Bill withdrew his fingers. He flipped onto his belly and humped pathetically against the mattress.

“How many times,” Bill grumbled, pulling Holden’s hips up yet again. “Stop that.”

“Bill,” Holden whined. His thighs were trembling.

“I know,” Bill patted him gently. “It’s just to start. I don’t want to hurt you.” He kissed a trail up to Holden’s shoulders, and nuzzled the kid’s hair. “Ready?”

Holden shakily got up from his elbows. He caught Bill’s gaze in the mirror. The poor boy looked a sight: usually neat hair sweaty and mussed, a slight flush to his cheeks, eyes wet and pupils blown, lips parted and pink. “Yes, please.” 

Bill gave Holden a slow, reassuring smile. He pawed at Holden’s ass, then gripped his hip with one hand, slowly guiding himself in with the other.

“Aaah— aaah—” Holden panted and winced.

“Relax,” Bill instructed. “Breathe deeply. Push back against me.”

Holden complied gratefully, and Bill’s thick cockhead slowly breached the kid’s tidy, tight hole. Bill enjoyed the view as Holden slowly took him in, and soon he had to grip Holden tighter to keep himself from fucking too hard.

“Bill… haaaaaaaaa,” Holden squirmed and tensed and didn’t seem to know what to do with his limbs.

“Shh,” Bill gave him reassuring pats, pushing in impossibly slowly. “Am I hurting you?”

“I… no…” Holden sputtered. “It— it hurts a little, but you’re not _hurting_ me.”

Bill slowed to a crawl. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No!” Holden cried with an intensity Bill had never heard from the young man, rocking back against Bill take more of him in.

“Shh, okay, easy kid,” Bill chuckled, grabbing Holden’s waist and keeping him still. He eased himself inch by excruciating inch until he finally bottomed out, nestled deep inside that tight heat.

Holden whined and squirmed.

Bill slowly started to withdraw and thrust back gently. “There,” he said. “Now you’re being fucked.”

As he fucked past the kid’s prostate, Holden made a guttural sound deep in his chest, like something had come undone. He collapsed onto his elbows and buried his face once more into the pillow.

Bill gradually picked up the pace of his thrusts, and Holden’s whines and moans grew stronger, until he was clumsily meeting Bill’s thrusts with his own. His round, indecent ass cheeks shook and wobbled as Bill fucked him. It was a sight that, now that Bill had seen it, he was going to want to see again.

Holden’s thighs were trembling harder than ever, his back arched enticingly. Much as Bill was enjoying the view, he thought the poor clueless kid deserved a break.

“Come here.” He gently pulled Holden against his chest and sat him up, settling him down on his cock.

“Billlll,” Holden panted. 

Bill leaned back on his heels, facing the mirror. Holden’s legs were splayed open as he straddled Bill’s thighs, riding his cock. Bill stroked the kid’s chest and thighs, and nipped at his jaw.

“Ohhh fuuuggnnnhhh,” Holden weakly shifted on Bill’s lap, bouncing gently and listlessly. His cock was stiff and hard against his belly, red and leaking.

To his credit, Holden did not selfishly reach down to pump himself. He put his hands on Bill’s forearms, which made him look utterly debauched and subordinate. His eyes were heavy lidded and his head lolled back on Bill’s shoulder, throat exposed. He looked like a total deviant.

“So which do you prefer?” Bill kissed just under Holden’s ear. “My cock in your ass, or my tongue in your ass?”

“I don’t… I can’t think…” said Holden.

“Oh,” said Bill.

“I didn’t know the tongue thing was a thing,” Holden said weakly, almost drunkenly.

“Holden Ford doesn’t know something about sex. Stop the presses.” Bill stuck his tongue in Holden’s ear. Evidently Holden didn’t know that was a thing, either, because he made a sound like he was _broken_ , dug his nails into Bill’s forearms, and bounced up and down hard on Bill’s cock.

“Shit! Fuck!” he cried. “Bill! Bill! Bill!” 

Bill gave Holden’s cock a lazy tug, and worried his thumb over the kid’s cockhead teasingly. “Hollll-den,” he growled into Holden’s wet ear, and then he bit the crest of Holden's earlobe.

Holden moaned an open-throated, meaningless moan, and he came all over himself with only the barest pressure on his dick.

The increased clenching around Bill’s cock got him close, and he thrust up hard and fast into Holden while the kid lolled bonelessly in his arms. “Oh shit, Holden— you fucking—!” Bill came so hard his vision almost went dark.

They panted in a heap for a while. Bill gently laid Holden down and nestled against him. 

Holden babbled something inquisitive but unfortunately unintelligible as Bill gently pulled out of him.

“Huh?” asked Bill. Holden reached for him, and Bill obliged.

Holden kissed him deeply, which was a surprise, considering where his mouth had been not too long ago. Either Holden was very confident in his cleanliness, or Bill had successfully fucked his brains out. _Maybe I’ve finally found a way to shut him up,_ he thought. Holden wouldn’t even stop talking when he was giving head. 

Holden made some soft sounds into his mouth, and eventually stopped engaging in the kiss. Bill pulled back. Holden was asleep.

Bill went to wash up in the bathroom. He came back with a damp washcloth, but really wanted a cigarette first.

He threw on his underwear from earlier, sprawled out in a chair, and lit a cigarette. He watched his spunk slowly trickle out of Holden’s ass. Holden’s once-untouched, pristine, mint condition, tight little hole, now red and used and leaking Bill’s come. 

Bill would let Holden nap for a bit. Maybe he’d order a pizza. He needed a hot bath or he would be in hell tomorrow. He needed to remember to cover Holden up before the pizza guy arrived. 

He spotted the little red swim trunks lying on the floor.

 _I wonder what the etiquette is, here_ , he thought. _Am I supposed to send Debbie a thank you card?_

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious, I was picturing Holden's swimsuit cut like [the guy on the far right here.](https://smhttp-ssl-39255.nexcesscdn.net/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/1970s-Mens-Swimwear.jpg)
> 
> Bill's leaves more to the imagination, like [most of the guys here.](https://dustfactoryvintage.com/fashionandrecycling/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/60s-mens-swimwear.jpg)
> 
> Title is from "Your Secrets" by Belle and Sebastian. 
> 
> I'm VivaRocksteady on Tumblr and Pillowfort. Come join me in the [backroomboys](https://www.pillowfort.io/community/backroomboys) comm on PF. A small fandom is such a lonely place!


End file.
